


Doubt Comes In

by thatsclassicsbaby



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pets, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsclassicsbaby/pseuds/thatsclassicsbaby
Summary: Jack wakes up as he does most mornings, to the beeping of his alarm at 6:00 am. He slams the off button before it wakes up his boyfriends. He turns, seeing his boyfriends curled around each other and sleeping peacefully.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Kent "Parse" Parson/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63
Collections: Polya Epifest 2019





	Doubt Comes In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bittycanbake (hit_the_books)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/gifts).



> Hi! I wrote this fic for Polya Epifest!! Really excited for y’all and my recipient to read it!!! Hope y’all like it!!
> 
> Huge thanks to Kirani for betaing and making sure my fic is in mint condition. And another huge thanks to stevie_RST for cheer reading my fic multiple times and for being someone I could always bounce ideas off of and get motivation from and being my friend! Both these people also participated in this fest so check out their stuff!!!!

Jack wakes up as he does most mornings, to the beeping of his alarm at 6:00 am. He slams the off button before it wakes up his boyfriends. He turns, seeing his boyfriends curled around each other and sleeping peacefully.

Quietly, he gets out of bed and gets ready for his run. After a granola bar and refill of his water bottle, he’s out the door. This is his favorite part of the day. Every surface is dusted with dew, and the streets are quiet except for the few souls just starting their day. He starts slow, warming up his body before hitting his average speed. His feet pound against the pavement, crickets chirping in the grass as he runs by. Running has always helped him clear his head, but today he is filled with excitement. Today is his 30th birthday.

Usually, he could do without any fuss, but this year was different. It was the first birthday he was celebrating with both his boyfriends. Last year, his birthday had been a disaster. Bitty and him had invited Kent out to dinner, who hadn’t gotten the memo it was a date and stood them up with the excuse he hadn’t wanted to be a third wheel. But this year, he has no doubt Bitty and Kent have planned something enjoyable for his birthday.

He spends most of his run around the neighborhood thinking about the different possibilities. He doesn’t care if they plan something extravagant, but he wants to spend the day with the two men he loves most. It’s the off season, which means they all try to soak up each other’s presence as much as they can before hockey and Bitty’s bakery takes up all their time.

After a satisfying and overly energetic run, it finally comes to an end as he jumps up the front porch and into the house. The smell of eggs and bacon fills his nostrils as he catches his breath. There’s chatter in the kitchen and he laughs quietly to himself as he hears Kent’s booming laugh. He takes a large swig of his water before heading into the kitchen.

“How was your run, sweetheart?” Bitty is standing at the stove, bacon sizzling in a pan in front of him.

“Good.” He walks up to Bitty’s side and kisses the side of his head. As he moves to the sink to refill his water bottle, he watches Kent furiously stir something in a bowl.

“What are you making, Kenny?”

Kent’s head pops up, eyes wide and full of excitement. “Pancakes!” He tilts the bowl in Jack’s direction, showing him the almost finished batter.

He tries to fight back a smile, but Kent is looking at him so earnestly the corners of his mouth lift without permission.

“Huh, we haven’t had pancakes in awhile.”

“Yeah! I was really craving them today and I figured, why the fuck not? It’s a Saturday.”

Jack’s smile falters. “Oh.”

Bitty runs a hand down his arm. “You alright, honey?”

Jack looks down at him and then at the stove where the last pieces of bacon were still sizzling. Bitty sees his expression and waves in the direction of the stove. “Oh, I have my eye on it. Kent, hun, I think you’ve stirred that batter enough. Get started on the pancakes.” Kent gives a thumbs up and starts heating up another burner.

Jack’s eyes dart around the kitchen, curling in on himself when he sees the overwhelming lack of birthday. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but he was hoping for at least an acknowledgement.

Bitty pats his upper arm. “Jack, sweetie, is something wrong? You’re zoning out awful hard.”

He smiles weakly. “I’m fine. Just..” he trails off, not wanting to mention his birthday in case they actually forgot. The logical part of him said that wasn’t likely, they hadn’t missed a birthday yet. Even when him and Kenny weren’t talking, he still sent him a happy birthday text. But doubt comes in, and Jack’s not sure he can keep it at bay.

Bitty quirks his head, thumb rubbing circles on his skin lazily. “Just what?”

“Hey, Bits?” Kent interrupts before Jack can respond.

Bitty turns toward him, beginning to speak but stopping as the scent of burning bacon fills the air. He runs to the stove and quickly takes the pieces of bacon off the pan, throwing them onto a plate with the rest of the bacon that had been perfectly cooked to a crisp. “Well, these five will be extra crispy.”

Kent snorts, flipping a pancake over. “With a hint of smoke.” Bitty lightly slaps him on the arm. He gasps and clutches his arm dramatically. “Ow!”

Bitty rolls his eyes and picks up the plate of bacon and bowl of scrambled eggs. “I barely even touched you. Jack, can you set the table, please?”

Minutes later, they’re all settled around the table with plates full of food. Kent moans loudly as he takes a large bite of his pancakes.

“Wow,” he says with a mouth full of food. “I really went off with this.”

Bitty stabs a fork in his direction. “You mean, my _moomaw_ really went off.”

“No, _I_ made it.”

“It’s _her_ recipe!”

Jack silently eats his eggs as the two bicker over who really went off on the pancakes, whatever that means. He could never keep up with their ever changing lingo.

After ten minutes of bickering, the two finally come to an agreement that while Kent would not have been able to make such delicious pancakes without Moomaw’s recipe, the pancakes only turned out well because of Kent’s skill and effort; therefore, both Kent and Moomaw went off on the pancakes. Jack is still trying to figure out why the argument was necessary in the first place.

“It’s not an argument!” Bitty and Kent both cry out as Jack voices his question. He throws his hands up in surrender as two equally offended faces glare at him.

“So, uh, any plans today?” He asks after a few moments of silence. Kent shrugs, pushing around the last bits of egg on his plate.

“I’m doing a grocery run. Might visit Katie. She has this new idea for jam. Do _not_ tell my moomaw I said this, but it might actually be better than her recipes.” Bitty swirls the last bits of orange juice in his glass and downs it, choking slightly as Kent gasps dramatically and presses a hand to his chest.

“How _dare_ you. I will not allow this kind of _slander_ against Moomaw. Bitty how _could_ y-“

“You’ve never even met-“

“I talk to her every Wednesday night. She thinks I’m a _delight_ -“

“What? Kenny, how in the world did you get her number? And _when did you two start talking_?”

“Oh, she called me a few weeks ago, wanting to know what I was making for thanksgiving.”

All signs of annoyance drain from Bitty’s face, being replaced by surprise and the kind of softness that only comes when he’s looking at him or Kent. “Oh, that’s nice.”

The two gaze at each other, lost in the moment, until Jack clears his throat.

“So, uh, what are you doing today, Kenny?”

Kent scoops up the last of his eggs and eyes them thoughtfully. “I was thinking I would go to the gym.” Jack sits up a little straighter. He’d been foregoing the gym in favor of home workouts now that the three of them were together. And he would never admit this out loud, but he misses going to the gym with Kent. Who is currently side eyeing him with a slight frown. “Alone. Other than that, I don’t know. Haven’t really planned anything today.”

He deflates back into his chair. Kent’s answer is almost confirmation that both his boyfriends had forgotten his birthday. He feels silly being upset but that doesn’t stop the sadness welling up in him. Not even Kent’s pancakes make him feel better.

Bitty and Kent chatter inanely as they finish their meal. Jack focuses on finishing his meal, caught up in his head. He barely notices when Bitty and Kent start clearing the table.

“I should head out soon if I want to beat the weekend crowd,” Bitty says as he makes his way into the kitchen, dishes piled high in his arms.

Kent follows close behind, carrying condiments. “I should as well. Hate going when the gym is packed. People always check out my ass.”

Bitty snorts and looks back at him with a teasing smile. “You love when people check out your ass.”

“It’s a good ass.”

Jack sits alone at the table as the two continue their conversation while in the kitchen, staring at the tablecloth. The sounds of the dishwasher starting jerks him out of his daze. He checks the time on his watch. The day has barely started which means there’s plenty of time for something to happen. He needs to relax and not assume the worse. His boyfriends are some of the most attentive people he knows. He’s sure they’re just being sneaky.

Kent and Bitty’s chatter gets louder as they both enter the dining room again. They pause to kiss him on both sides of his cheek and tell him goodbye before resuming their discussion and heading out the door. Yeah, this birthday wasn’t off to a great start.

* * *

Bitty stops as soon as the door closes behind him. Kent has made it halfway to the car before realizing Bitty isn’t following him.

“What’s wrong?”

Bitty bites his bottom lip. “Are we sure about this? He looks so sad, Kenny. He really doesn’t think we remember his birthday.”

Guilt crosses Kent face but he quickly smiles at Bitty confidently. “That’s the point, babe. We’re surprising him.”

“I know, but...” he hesitates. “I feel bad.”

“Don’t. He’s gonna be so happy, Bitty. It’ll be worth it, I promise.”

Bitty nods and they both get in the car. “

Alright, let's do this.”

* * *

Kent turns off the ignition and looks at Bitty. Now that they’re at their destination and one step closer to getting Jack’s birthday present, they’re both filled with excitement.

He grins at Bitty, buzzing. Bitty grins back just as hard. The animal shelter looms in front of them and neither can wait to get inside. “I’m telling you, Jack is gonna fucking love us. We’re the best boyfriends ever.” Kent sighs as Bitty worries his bottom teeth.

He grabs his hand. “Look, I hate that Jack is sitting at home thinking we forgot about his birthday, too. But, this—“ he gestures toward the animal shelter, “he’s constantly talking about getting a dog. It’s the perfect present. He’s probably even gonna cry.”

Eric laughs quietly. “You’re right. Let me call Shitty real quick and make sure he’s still able to bring over all the dog stuff.”

Kent juts his chin toward the building. “You mind if I go on in?”

Bitty waves him off as he presses his phone to his ear. Kent gets out of the car and grins as he stares at the animal shelter.

Seriously. Best birthday present ever.

* * *

Large cages line the two long walls. Kent stands at the front of the walkway, wide eyed. He winces at the loud barking echoing around the room. Most of the dogs are jumping against their cages, rattling the fence. But a few lay quietly, almost as if they’ve accepted they’ll never find a family. His heart aches for all of them. He takes a deep breath and heads to the first dog on the left. He’s determined to give every dog a chance. By the fifth dog, his bottom lip is quivering.

This is a lot harder than he thought it would be. The dogs are so eager to see him and every time he moves to another cage, a little bit of his heart breaks at the thought of a dog spending the rest of their life here.

A hand wraps around his, squeezing gently. He squeezes back and quickly wipes away the tears building in the corners of his eyes. Bitty continues to hold his hand as they visit almost all of the cages, discussing whether each dog would be the right fit for them. As the dogs they had visited grew, they are disheartened to find that none click.

Then they reach the third to last cage. The dog is laying in the back, tail lazily swishing on the floor. It doesn’t make any movement towards them and Kent doesn’t know if that’s because it doesn’t register their presence or it’s just ignoring them. He reads the placard and finds out it’s a medium sized black pit mix that loves running, belly rubs, and is great with children, among other things. He looks back at the dog and realizes it’s staring at them with a look of boredom. The dog looks tired and sad.

He squeezes Bitty’s hand. “This one.”

He lets go of Bitty’s hand and leans down. He pushes his fingers in between the holes in the gate and wiggles them, trying to get the attention of the dog. The dog perks an ear up, but otherwise doesn’t move. He sighs and stands back up.

Bitty tilts his head and looks at the dog consideringly. “You sure?”

Kent nods. There’s something about this dog. He can’t quite put his finger on it, but he knows the dog will be the perfect addition to their little family. Images of them playing fetch, their future children cuddling with the animal, fill his head.

“There’s still a few more dogs left.” Kent glances at the last two stalls and shakes his head. “This is our dog. I can feel it.”

Bitty untangles their fingers and leaves to find a worker. Kent presses against the gate and wiggles his fingers in the gaps. The dog’s tail thumps once. He kneels down before wiggling his fingers again. “Hey, buddy. We’re gonna take you home.” The dog gives him a disbelieving look before turning his head away. Kent frowns and presses his forehead against the gate, not once taking his eyes off the dog.

Kent turns as he hears Bitty’s bright voice speaking to a sultry one. He sees him walking towards them with a red haired woman holding a clipboard. He stands up as they reach him.

“So I hear you two are interested in Reginald.” The left side of Kent’s mouth twitches up as he hears the name. He saw it in the pamphlet, but hearing it out loud is a whole other experience.

He straightens his back and puts on his most serious face before responding. “Yes, we are.”

Her mouth quirks as if she knows what he’s doing. She probably does. “I just need to ask you two a few questions, if that’s alright.”

They both nod in agreement. “Do you own or rent?”

“We own a house. We also have a huge backyard.” Bitty answers lightning quick and Kent has to stifle a grin at the last the last part. He can see the worker doing the same and they share a look.

“That’s good.” She asks them more questions for about ten minutes, wanting to know their work schedules, if they’ve had a pet before, etc. They answer honestly and at the end she looks at them pleased.

“I see no reason why you can’t adopt this dog.” She laughs as they both whoop and high five each other.

“Come with me to the front and we can get payment done.”

* * *

“We have a dog.”

“I know.”

“Named _Reginald_.”

Bitty laughs and Reginald’s head jerks up in the backseat. “We can probably change it.”

Kent shakes his head. “No, this is who he is. Besides, I kind of dig it. Might call him Reggy.”

Bitty turns to the backseat. “Who’s a good boy? You, Reggy! That’s who!”

Reggy looks at him unimpressed and rolls over. “Well, _someone_ did not teach you manners!”

Kent chuckles. “He’s a dog, Bitty. He doesn’t even know what manners are.”

Bitty huffs and crosses his arms. “I thought the placard said he was energetic and loved cuddles?”

“He just needs to get used to us. And it probably hasn’t set in that he’s been adopted and has a family now, you know?”

Bitty’s face softens. “You’re right. He’s been through a lot, poor thing.”

“Yeah, well. He has us now.”

Bitty’s face brightens. “I can’t wait to see Jack’s face when he sees Reggy. It’s going to be love at first sight!”

“Nah, Jack will be wary until he takes the dog running. Then he’ll fall in love.”

Bitty side eyes him. “You willing to bet on that, mister?”

“Hell yeah. All the pie I want for a month if I’m right.”

“You already get all the pie you want.”

Kent considers these words and makes an amendment. “And I don’t have to share.”

Bitty taps a finger on his chin. “Hmmm, what do I want when I win?”

“If.”

“When I win,” Bitty says as Kent pulls into the driveway, “you have to give me a massage whenever I want for a month.”

Kent wiggles his eyebrows. “You don’t have to bribe me to get me to touch you, babe.” Bitty slaps his arm as he turns off the car.

Reggy sits up and ruffs softly. Kent turns back. “Yeah, buddy. We’re home.” Reggy whines and Kent reaches back, fingers scratching behind his ears.

Bitty sniffs and reaches back to pet him. “I think it’s starting to set in.”

Kent smiles softly as Reginald leans closer to get better pets. “Yeah, I think so, too.”

* * *

Jack’s watching a documentary on the History Channel when he hears car doors slamming. His head jerks up and stares at the door. Ever since Bitty and Kent had left an hour and a half ago, he hadn’t known what to do. For the first thirty minutes he had sat on the couch, mind racing. But that hadn’t been productive and his thoughts hadn’t taken some nasty turns.

He tried calling Shitty, hoping to take his mind off things or at least get some reassurance that Kent and Bitty still love him. But Shitty had sounded hurried and made quick excuses. So now he’s sitting on the couch, pretending to pay attention. The documentary’s almost over, and so far all he knows is that it’s about something to do with Romans and gladiators.

The sound of a key entering makes him jump off the couch. He runs his hands down his shirt, smoothing it out. As the door opens, he realizes it looks weird that he’s just standing in the middle of the living room, staring down the door. But before he can move, Kent walks in, skidding to a stop when he sees Jack. They stare at each other in silence for a moment.

Kent breaks the stare down first and walks over to couch, draping himself across it. “You will not believe the day I just had.”

Jack looks at the clock. “It’s only 11:00 am, Kenny,” he asks in confusion.

“Yeah, and I’ve had a day.” Kent stares him down, as if daring him to argue. He’s doesn’t. He’s learned it’s better to let Bitty and Kent have their moments. Besides, he admits they can be pretty entertaining.

“What happened?”

Kent sits up and tilts his head, eyes roving over Jack’s body with a calculating look. Jack shoves his hands in his pockets and rocks on his feet. He’s pretty used to Kent being weird, but it would be nice if Kent could use his words instead of whatever this is.

Kent pops up off the couch and grabs Jack’s hand. “Come outside.”

He starts to pull Jack to the door, but Jack resists. “Why?” 

Kent turns to Jack, excitement starting to crack through the cool front he was putting on. “Do you trust me?”

Jack squeezes his hand. “Of course.”

Kent squeezes back and starts leading him to the door again. He stops right in front of it and turns to Jack.

“Happy Birthday, Jack.” He kisses Jack’s cheek before opening the door.

* * *

Bitty is standing outside, a nervous wreck as he watches the now closed door that Kent had just went through. Reggy is doing his best to be covered in grass, but Bitty’s firm hold on his leash is making it difficult. Still, he persists and Bitty respects that.

He checks the time on his phone. This was taking longer than it should. How long does it take to tell Jack to come outside? It’s been three whole minutes.

Finally, the door opens and Kent strolls out, followed by a confused but happy Jack. Bitty thrusts his hands towards the dog and says, “Ta-da!”

Jack stutters to a stop on the porch. “Why do you have a dog?”

Bitty’s arm wavers in the air. “Well, you see, you’ve been talking about how much you want a dog—“

“I mentioned it once.”

Bitty deftly ignores him. “—so we got you a dog.”

Jack stares at him blankly. “You got me a dog.”

“We got you a dog.” Kent cuts in. He jumps off the porch and falls down next to Reggy. “Look at him! He’s beautiful!” Reggy’s tongue lolls out as Kent attacks him with pets.

“Is this— my birthday?” Jack stutters with a completely lost look on his face.

Bitty feels a little bad. “Yes, sweetheart. Did you think we weren’t going to do anything?”

Jack frowns and stares down at his feet. “I thought you might have forgotten.”

Bitty winces. “I’m so sorry, hun. Kent and I wanted to surprise you.”

Jack lifts his head, a huge grin spreading across his lips. He nods his head to where Kent and Reggy are play wrestling. “I’m surprised.”

“Are you happy?” Bitty asks nervously. He twists the leash around his fingers before undoing it and starting over. The underlying fear he’s had all day that Jack would hate his present is bursting through and he waits for Jack’s answer with bated breath.

He exhales in relief as Jack nods and grins widely as he walks down the stairs onto the front yard. Jack stops in front of him and leans down, making Bitty swoon slightly as he kisses him softly. “This might be the best birthday present I’ve ever gotten. Thank you.”

Bitty beams up at him, reaching up to tug him back down for another kiss when something knocks in between them. The leash falls from his hand as Jack falls backwards, landing hard on his butt. “Oof,” is all he manages to get out before Reggy starts licking all over his face.

“Reggy, no!” Kent yells and Bitty rushes to get ahold of Reggy’s collar. Jack’s laughter causes them to halt and they stare as he wraps his arms around the dog, grimacing slightly at the saliva covering his skin.

“It’s okay.” He rubs Reggy’s head once the dog settles down, laying on his chest and gazing up at him adoringly. “I think this means he likes me.”

“I think it means he loves you, honey.” Bitty lightly elbows Kent and whispers out of the side of his mouth, “Told you it would be love at first sight. Get those fingers ready ‘cause I am tense.”

Kent grins lazily at Bitty and stretches. He smirks knowingly when Bitty’s eyes stray to the bit of skin being revealed. “Oh, believe me. You’ll be relaxed in no time.” His eyes travel up and down Bitty’s frame. Bitty shakes his head in amusement.

They both sit down next to Jack, petting wherever their hands can reach. Jack grins at them both, eyes signing brightly. “I love you.” Reggy ruffs at him and they all laugh. Jack scratches behind his ear. “And you, too, buddy.”

Kent throws his arm around Jack, squeezing tight. “Is this the best birthday ever, or what?”

Jack looks at the two men beside him, heart full and happy. “Yeah, it really is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! My tumblr is thatsclassicsbaby and im always willing to talk pbj! Feel free to comment! Thanks for reading!


End file.
